Attack on Trophy
by Shadsie
Summary: After the giant clones of the fighter-characters got loose, we retreated into the the safety of Smash City, the City of Goddesses. The Wall Hylia, the Wall Rosalina and the Wall Palutena protected us. We thought we had time to wait upon the Hands to help us. When the Wall Palutena fell, we realized then that we had to fight the impossible. Attack on Titan hybrid-story.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Nintendo stuff belongs to Nintendo. Attack on Titan stuff belongs to the Attack on Titan committee and the people involved with it. This is in the Smash Bros. section on fanfiction dot net rather than the Crossovers because it is more of a fusion/hybrid. Also, it stands to get more views this way. _

_**Notes:**__ It seems like it's the weirdest ideas that get written with me. I've had this in mind for a while, perhaps after seeing the famous animation-piece by Amazing Artist Yellow of Brawl characters set to the second anime-opening of AoT, but never had an idea to make a story of it unique until recently. I've seen one other crossover of this nature, but it struck me as "Attack on Titan with names filed off and replaced with Smashers." I tend to create things more fused than that when I try hybrid-fics. I've only seen the Attack on Titan anime and have not read the manga, but that shouldn't matter too much, since this is more of a concept-borrowing piece than anything else. _

_Good Lord, I must be bored as hell…_

* * *

><p><strong>ATTACK ON TROPHY<strong>

**A fusion of improbable worlds by Shadsie**

We had almost forgotten what it was like to be ruled by them.

We had forgotten…even though it was not very long ago, all things considered, when the trophies attacked us and held our fair land under their sway.

Trophies you ask? Well, we all live in the World of Trophies. Formally, it is the universe of Smash – the united worlds of Nintendo and beyond. It is a place at a nexus of worlds in which a grand fighting tournament takes place. Participants from many worlds and backgrounds are selected to battle it out for fun and glory. No one ever got permanently hurt in the old tournaments. Sure, pain was had, but everything was healed up by the end. Nobody died.

The all-powerful beings that rule this land – The White Hands – had set up many challenges for their roster of fighters. One of these challenges was to face giants – enormous clones of some of our tournament members. The giant versions of our people did not have the minds of those that they were created to emulate. They had the same moves and fighting styles and could even parrot some of the battle-cries, screams and catch-phrases, however, they were soulless. Also, unfortunately, due to the relatively safe nature of the fighting-stages, the giant-clones were programmed to give it their all in battle.

In other words, the giants were programmed to kill us.

In the ring, they could not slay us, for the safety-system merely turned us into statues – trophies, if we took too much damage. We could be revived and fight again. However, outside the stages, in the regular open land, this was not the case. We could be hurt when "off-duty." All was just fine and dandy in our fair Smash City and in the lands surrounding it until the giants broke out of their holding-area.

I am one of the survivors. Many of my comrades were not so lucky. The giants, who were supposed to remain in the sleep of being trophies, roamed across the land, destroying all in their wake. Despite their many fighting moves, they developed an affinity for killing their victims by the method of eating-alive.

The remnants of the Smashers and various stage crew and spectators live within Smash City now, which has also become known to us as the City of the Three Walls and the City of Goddesses.

In the year we fled to the city's interior as the Trophies razed the smaller suburbs, three of our own fighters sacrificed themselves to save us all. It was a partial sacrifice, the kind that leaves the one who takes the altar technically alive. I remember standing by, listening to the conversation three of the "Super Bash Sisters" had. They were standing in the courtyard of the residence hall for the fighters, the Smash Mansion…

* * *

><p>"<em>I can shield us with my sorcery," Princess Zelda of Hyrule proposed. "I have some ability to erect walls of hard light. If I am helped in my endeavor, we may make a grand fortification." <em>

"_Oh, Zelda, are you sure that's enough?" the second of our goddesses, Rosalina, asked. _

_Zelda sighed. "I am very familiar with magic and spiritual forces. I can surely do it." _

"_But you are a mortal," Palutena, the third of our goddesses pointed out. "Do you have enough strength for the three of us to enact this idea of yours?" _

"_I was once the Goddess Hylia," Zelda told them. "I was Hyrule's Goddess of Light and patron of the land and the Hylian people. I still have a measure of that strength left within my soul. If we combine our forces, we can create walls to keep the giant trophies out of the city until the Hands can posit a solution to this problem. Are you with me?" _

"_Super Bash Sisters forever!" Palutena proclaimed. _

"_My spell should create three walls. It will take all of our energy to maintain them. I shall take the inmost circle. It will be the smallest, something I can maintain in a mortal shell." _

"_I shall take the outmost wall," the Goddess Palutena volunteered. "It will be the largest and the most dangerous to defend, but this shield on my arm should tell you that one of my domains is war – if kicking your tails in Smash matches hasn't already." _

"_Oh, please, my Luma knocked you senseless last time!" Rosalina protested. "I shall be proud to take the center-wall." _

* * *

><p>And, thus, the Three Goddesses set themselves to protect our city and what was left of us. Through their combined energies, three walls of hard light, golden in color and translucent, were created. Having three served as a fail-safe. If one was breached, there were still two walls to protect the people. If the unthinkable happened, the inmost wall was left for everyone to fall back on. Of course, people did think these walls were invincible. They were created by goddesses, after all – and the strongest of these, a true goddess in her native realm, was Palutena, who kept the outermost fortification.<p>

The walls took up so much of their energies, however, that they remained in a trance-like state within the center of the Smash Mansion, in one of the trophy rooms. The people who were close to them were much distressed by the proceedings. Link told us of having been through this kind of thing before with Zelda, with the villains of his world sealing her in crystal time and time again, through their many lifetimes. Although he had "seen it happen" before, it was still difficult for him. In fact, it brought nightmarish memories of his previous lifetimes to him. Mario gave Rosalina his respect. Pit, the guard-captain to Lady Palutena was the most distressed. He visited his goddess' still form every day and talked to her, hoping she could still listen while frozen. He vowed to protect her wall and to learn as much as he could about the giants in order to defeat them.

Pit and his twin, Dark Pit, still retained some of the Power of Flight, despite their patron goddess' condition. Frequently, they flew beyond the outer wall, trying to discover any weak point upon the giant trophies. The giants came up against the wall and were held back. Smashers set up some of the energy-canon items from the stages upon Wall Palutena and took pot-shots at the mindless ones. Nothing harmed them enough to set them back to sleep. The angels would return from every scouting mission, turning up no new knowledge. Nonetheless, they became known as our "Wings of Freedom," to the point that someone had even made a flag with a coat of arms based upon a pure white wing and a stately black wing.

The Smash-fighters divided themselves into three groups to support the people living in Smash City. The Garrison, made up of canonneers stationed along the outer wall and with protection of the part of the city behind Wall Rosalina, took on a flag depicting a rose and a star with eyes. The Hands' Military Police protected the Smash Mansion, the goddesses and the Hands within the inmost circle behind Wall Hylia. They took on a coat of arms depicting the head of a unicorn, for various useful creatures including Pokemon and a pair of divine unicorns named Phos and Lux were stabled there.

The Wings of Freedom flag belonged to those brave Smashers willing to venture beyond Wall Palutena to try to combat the giant Trophies head-on. They always came back in retreat, whether it was Link riding rough on his mare, Epona or Samus Aran taking her gunship out, they never learned anything that could change their situation and set things right.

But the walls… the walls kept us safe. We would survive until we found a way out of our dire situation, for our three goddesses were with us. We lost track of how long we lived in peace and complacency.

It was around noontime when it happened. The Colossal Mario appeared.

A bolt of lighting came down from an otherwise clear sky. He materialized, as if by programming on a stage. We all stared. He was so much bigger than most of the rest of them. Perhaps he had eaten a magic mushroom and had used that to increase his already prodigious size. He peered over the outermost wall with his big blue eyes. He hoisted up a knee and brought down a gloved hand at the same time. The unthinkable happened. The shimmering gold of the wall cracked and tumbled. People screamed and fled, dodging the debris.

Everyone – absolutely everyone, including anyone who was deaf – could hear that wall scream. The Goddess Palutena's voice rang loud and clear over the whole of Smash City – a cry of despair and agony, a dying-cry.

The cry of an angel soon followed.

The remains of the Wall Palutena shimmered and faded. Other giant trophies, hiding in the woods and hills beyond the wall saw their opportunity to feast and came lumbering into the outermost ring of the city. Everyone streamed to get into the gates of the Wall Rosalina.

I can still remember that kind face on the Hylian who helped me into one of the transport vehicles. Link, of course – the Hero of Hyrule. He didn't say a word to me, but his eyes told me everything. "Get in; don't worry about the rest of us. Survive."

I was a newcomer to begin with to the Smash. I am a swordfighter – one of the class of random beings with connections to those that live beyond the fourth wall – beyond the story. I am a lowly and largely untested Mii, a drone created by the author of this story. The day the outer wall fell, I vowed that I was going to join in the fight – the Wings of Freedom no less, to take on the threat to our once beautiful world and to protect all of those canon characters that I love.

And, of course, I am here to narrate the story. Do not worry; this tale is not about Mii. It is something merely to be seen through my eyes. As I was meant to be a drone in the fight, so, too, am I here – a vehicle for the tales of other fighters, other Smashers.

They are heroes, cowards, the ill-fated and the occasionally victorious…

It is time to Smash some Trophies.

We had forgotten… what it was like to be ruled by them. The day the Goddess Palutena's scream echoed over the land, we remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue? <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, this story idea is kind of a lark. I do not know if I will continue it. I definitely need some encouragement to do so. I just wanted to sketch out the idea and to put it into existence, with a few future plot-points in mind, but mostly leaving it as an undiscovered adventure. Will I get enough in the ways of plotting ideas for this? Time and creative reviewer-input will tell! <strong>_

_**If I give up on it, it is likely that I'll delete it after a while, so enjoy this while you can. **_


End file.
